


Sweet Leaf

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Rutting, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leads Castiel into the temptation of shotgunning weed and generally indulging in hedonism; Cas follows willingly and quite enjoys the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Title shamelessly stolen from Black Sabbath's song of the same name._
> 
> _I took liberties with the effects of weed. Don't try this at home. Drugs are bad for non-fictional characters (i.e. you)._

Castiel finds Dean stretched out in the middle of his bed with a sheet thrown haphazardly across his hips.  His eyes are closed and a lazy smile curls his lips.  The music floating softly through the air isn't Dean's usual, it's much more mellow; a wordless, soaring melody.  The heavy scent of burning fills Castiel's nostrils as he closes the door behind him and clears his throat to make Dean aware of his presence.

The only movement he detects is Dean bringing a joint to his lips, the end flaring to life with a wispy curl of smoke and an orange glow; he watches, mesmerized by the languid sprawl of Dean's body as he inhales and holds his breath.  Cas licks his lips reflexively as he watches Dean's lips purse to blow out a seemingly endless stream of smoke.  When Dean finally opens his eyes, they're red-rimmed and glassy as though he's been crying, but the smile still on his face says that couldn't be further from the case.

"Hey, Cas," he rumbles, his voice rougher than usual as he looks Castiel slowly up and down.  Warmth creeps up the back of Castiel's neck as he stares into the blatant lust in Dean's half-lidded gaze, but he can't bring himself to look away.  He swallows hard around the sudden nervous lump in his throat, whatever reason he had for coming here completely lost when Dean purrs, "Smoke with me."

"I.. uh.." Castiel starts, voice faltering with nerves; he regroups and tries again: "I don't know how."

Dean's smile widens as he moves slowly, deliberately to the far side of the bed.  He takes the joint, lighter, and ashtray with him, placing them just as deliberately on the nightstand.  The sheet across Dean's hips dislodged by his slide across the bed leaves his half-hard cock in plain sight, a sight that makes the blood rush through Castiel's ears so loudly he barely hears him say, "Then take off your clothes and c'mere."

Castiel's hands tremble with the anticipation of something new - something he somehow knows is a little  _wrong_  - as he strips out of his t-shirt, grateful for the cool air of the room against his already-overheated skin.  He catches Dean watching, licking his lips like a tiger circling prey, as he unbuttons his jeans and pushes them impatiently down his hips.  By the time Castiel is naked, his cock is starting to thicken and leak, excitement curling in the pit of his stomach like a wisp of smoke from Dean's joint.

"Relax," Dean says thickly as Castiel joins him.  Cas nods and slides closer, holding Dean's gaze as his heart thumps under his breastbone.  Dean's damp palm presses to Castiel's hip, fingers curling against his flesh to pull him closer until their bodies are almost touching.  He helps Cas arrange a pillow under his head and does the same for himself until they're lying face to face an inch apart.

The first thing Castiel notices is the sour, earthy smell of Dean's breath; the second thing is the way Dean's fingers wrap around his wrist and pull.  Castiel follows the movement, trying to calm himself with deep breaths even as his heart races and his hand comes to rest on Dean's hip.  He mirrors Dean's slow movements, caressing goosebumped skin up Dean's side and across his shoulders.  He watches the way Dean's face goes smooth with pleasure with a barely-there touch, the way his mouth drops open with a light drag of nails.

Dean presses closer, lips grazing Castiel's in a chaste kiss, then another.  Although Castiel's heart is racing, Dean's soft kisses help him start to relax, his body softening against Dean's.  As the kisses grow more insistent, Castiel gets the first taste of the pungent herb Dean has been smoking.  It's sour on the tip of his tongue, foreign and still somehow very much Dean's flavor; a combination that sends Cas pushing forward for a deeper kiss.  

So intent is he on the new taste of Dean's kiss that he doesn't notice he's being shifted and pulled until he finds himself straddling Dean's hips.  Dean's fingers dig into the flesh of his ass, grinding his aching cock into sweet, sweet friction.  When Castiel pulls reluctantly away to breathe, Dean gasps a ragged breath of his own and pushes him upright with a hand in the middle of his chest.

"Good?"  Dean asks licking his lips as he studies Castiel's face.

" _Very_ ," Cas replies, his voice husky as he trails his fingertips down Dean's chest just to see him shiver.  He watches as Dean stretches to reach the joint and the lighter on the nightstand, hands shaking as he pulls the former to his lips.  The dry scratch of the lighter seems unreasonably loud as it sparks to life and Dean inhales, pulling fire down the tip of the joint.

Castiel splays his fingers on Dean's chest, feeling his ribs and the lungs beneath expand with each bit of smoke he inhales.  He stares as Dean's long lashes flutter closed, little by little, over those glassy green eyes.  When it feels as though his chest can't possibly expand further, he finally pulls the joint away from his lips and reaches clumsily to drop it in the ashtray.  

His fingers are still shaky when they find Castiel's hands and slide over the muscles of his forearms; up and up until his palms are pressed to either side of Castiel's neck, tugging.  A sudden excited warmth twists around Castiel's tailbone, flowing up his spine as Dean pulls him closer and closer.  He exhales instinctively, hands moving to once more mirror Dean's as his thumbs brush the corners of Dean's mouth.  

Anticipating a kiss, Castiel closes his eyes and lets his lips part; but Dean stops short of touching, fingertips kneading against the base of Castiel's skull as he starts to exhale.  Cas breathes in sharply at the taste of unexpected smoke, eyes stinging.  He grabs at Dean's shoulder to ground himself and by the time he catches his balance and remembers to breathe, Dean is breathing normally again; a soft, buzzing chuckle rumbling up from his chest.

"I'm sorry," Castiel says, stroking the curve of Dean's jaw with the pad of his thumb.  The flush in his cheeks feels like fire as he leans in to kiss Dean's neck in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

"Shh. It's okay," Dean murmurs, palm dragging against Castiel's stubbled chin as he pulls him into a kiss.  As their tongues slide together, lips crushed in the needy press, Castiel feels himself relaxing again.  Dean's hand is once more on his hip, urging him to move; so he rocks, slow and steady, cock aching again with the slick drag of velvet skin.  

His lips slide to Dean's jaw, then down his neck, and across his collarbone.  He's dimly aware of the slow shift of Dean's body and the flick of the lighter beside his head as he sucks at the salty sweat that's pooled in the hollow of Dean's throat.  Lips pressed to the taut skin, he can feel Dean inhaling until his lungs are so full their chests touch.  Cas ignores that, sucking intently at the point where Dean's neck meets his shoulder instead.

A moment later, Dean's palm is settled against his jaw, moving him tenderly into place even as he ruts downward in short, quick strokes.  Castiel exhales, stomach tightening with anticipation and the knowledge of what he's supposed to do.  He inhales slowly at first, pulling the smoke from Dean's lips.  The more he takes, the more his lungs burn until all he can feel is the expansion of smoke in his lungs and the explosion of need in the pit of his stomach.

He inhales for as long as he can, chest tight around a cough.  Dean whispers a hoarse "hold it" before his lips find Castiel's throat, sucking over his adam's apple, teeth grazing over sensitive skin.  Castiel's head spins as he holds the smoke in, squirming with the need to cough or breathe or maybe just pass out from lack of proper oxygen.  Dean grabs at his ass and pulls him into a slow rhythm again, the slowburn goodness of his cockhead dragging against Dean's body so pleasurable he forgets to hold his breath.

Air and a hint of smoke whoosh out and he sucks a deep, dizzying lungful of oxygen to voice a groan of pleasure that makes him cough and causes little points of light to explode behind closed eyelids.  He catches his breath quickly and opens his eyes to find Dean staring at him, lip caught between his teeth as his nostrils flare with each deep breath.  As their eyes meet, a funny, liquid warmth wraps around his lungs and makes it impossible for Castiel to breathe.

" _Dean_ ," he whispers, hips rolling slowly to exaggerate the drag of their sweaty, precome-tacky skin together.  Dean's grip on his body tightens, fingers bruising tight as his other hand moves to tangle in Castiel's hair, holding his gaze as he pulls him into a kiss.  As Castiel closes his eyes, his head feels light and strange, his heart thumping so hard he can feel it in the tips of his fingers.  Lips crushed together, sharing the earthy flavor of weed and wet kisses, Castiel feels his balls draw up tight, cock stiffening as he grinds and squirms atop Dean's body.

When he comes, gasping and moaning desperately into Dean's mouth, hips grinding and smearing come between their bodies; it feels as though he's floating away, Dean's fingers on his hip and twisted in his hair the only things keeping him earthbound.  Dean's breath comes ragged and harsh between half-hearted kisses as he takes over the clumsy rhythm, cock pulsing thick come a moment later.

Castiel's hips jerk downward, not willing to give up the pleasure just yet; the shared kiss once more brimming with the thrill of doing something a little wrong together.  Dean's fingers stroke through Castiel's hair, slow and tugging as his other hand makes a slow path up his spine until he shivers and gives voice to a pleased whimper.  Dean chuckles again, a low sound that would make Castiel's knees a little weak if he weren't already draped lazily over the top of him.

"Good?" Dean asks, his voice raw with smoke as he presses kisses to Castiel's sweat-damp head.

" _Very_ ," Castiel answers, thinking it somehow feels familiar.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon further reflection, the story didn't feel quite finished.

An hour and a shared joint later, Castiel lies sprawled across Dean's bed; still naked, with his feet dangling off the side and his head on Dean's stomach.  The music has flowed gracefully into something so soft he can barely make it out, a melody that reminds him of wolves skulking across the tundra under the glare of a full moon - though he couldn't say why.

He closes his eyes, suddenly aware of the way each breath expands his ribcage and the slow, gentle scratch of Dean's nails through his hair.  He reaches lazily for Dean's free hand and lets their fingers slot together before heaving a pleased sigh that he feels all the way to his toes.

When he turns his head to look at the man he's using as a pillow, he finds Dean staring at the ceiling, a hint of a smile dancing around the corners of his lips.  He's breathtakingly beautiful in the soft light of the bedroom, freckles standing out against the slight pink flush of his skin, face smooth and unworried, lips plump from Castiel's kisses.

"Penny for your thoughts," Castiel says, borrowing a phrase he's  _fairly_  certain he's using properly.  His throat feels rough and dry from the unaccustomed smoke and the subsequent coughing fits, but he's so busy studying every visible inch of Dean that he scarcely notices.

"I was thinking about the night I met you," Dean replies softly a moment later, blinking slowly before shifting so he can look at Castiel.  The smile has spread across his lips and his eyes, though still glassy, are bright when he meets Castiel's gaze.  "I had  _no_  idea, Cas."

Castiel waits for Dean to finish the thought, but no words are forthcoming; he just watches, a softness around his eyes that rarely appears these days.  A softness that makes Castiel's stomach flutter a little nervously, though he isn't entirely sure why.  Dean strokes through his hair, curling tendrils around a fingertip and releasing them, seemingly mesmerized by the way it feels.

"You had no idea about what, Dean?" Castiel asks when he can't bear to wait another second to hear whatever will come next.  His heart beats a little faster, a stuttering rhythm that makes his body tingle from end to end and his breath go a little shallow.

"How fucking much I'd love you five years later," Dean says, his voice a little thick and his adam's apple bobbing as he swallows quickly.

"Oh," Castiel answers, barely more than a breath.  He nods and lays his head back down after an unexpected rush of lightheadedness.  He doesn't miss the quick breath Dean takes or the sound of it hissing slowly out again when he adds, "I love you, too."


End file.
